Carrot's Homecoming
by Famfrit
Summary: (FINISHED) See Ivalice (FFTA) through the eyes of Carrot, a Malboro, and her decisions on where her loyalties lie: Lady Nanabu, or her wilderness home?
1. Carrot the Menace

Hello, I am Famfrit! Anyways, this is my first fan fiction submission, and I hope you like it! Also, reviews are wanted desperately. Anyways, on with the story! Oh yeah, I don't own Final Fantasy, or Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, for that matter, and have nothing to do with the entire thing, so don't sue me! Anyways, here is the story.  
  
====*====  
  
"Carrot!" cried a servant, wringing her hands on her already sweaty white apron and gazing around, vexed, for the devilish Malboro. Her silvery hair, native to her Viera kin, shone vividly in the setting sun. She wore a plain servant's garments, and was proud to work under the name of Lady Nanabu. Lady Nanabu was one of the richest noblewomen in Ivalice, with vast political and economic grip on the whole place. She had once had good relations with Queen Remedi as well until her death, and countless peasants respected her for her wisdom and generosity. However, her generosity now led her to a much more devious task: taking care of Carrot.  
  
Carrot was not your average Malboro. Her appearance made her easily recognizable amongst her moss-green and mauve kin, as her skin was a light, creamy white, randomly splashed with gentle tan and beige. Not only this, but she didn't smell nearly as atrocious as her kindred, either. Lady Nanabu made sure her precious Carrot was washed daily with the most lavish of perfumes, finest of oils, and most fragrant of shampoos. Carrot rarely smelled much worse than a pile of wet mulch, which was saying a lot for a Malboro. However, Carrot's attitude and personality was much different as well. She was oddly playful, and loved to cause havoc within the servants. However, she was as gentle as a lamb and as cuddly as a teddy bear around Lady Nanabu, much to the annoyance of the servants, whom she was as gentle as a raging Coeurl and as cuddly as a Lamia.  
  
Not only this, but Carrot had been going off into the mountains for weeks at a time, causing much distress amongst the normally peaceful life of Lady Nanabu. Every night Carrot was gone meant one more night where Lady Nanabu wouldn't-and couldn't-go to sleep, as she was too worried for her precious pet. On especially long "escapades", Lady Nanabu would become so distraught that she'd refuse to get out of bed until her cuddly Carrot returned. It would be another week or so before Carrot would, however.  
  
Lady Nanabu's most trusted veterinarian, a Beastmaster by the name of Evor, reassured her saying that it was normal for Malboros to explore their surroundings, especially for an active female like Carrot. However, he knew that something odd was aloof. One time Carrot had gone missing, and they had found her a month later, living contentedly inside a forgotten chamber in the mysterious ruins of Jagd Helje, to the fear of Lady Nanabu. They later found Carrot several other times in the same spot, and eventually the "chamber" was referred to as "Carrot's home". However, Carrot did not seem wily enough to want to fully leave the household of Lady Nanabu. The kind lady was too much for Carrot to leave, as Lady Nanabu had saved Carrot when she was just a fledgling Malboro being attacked by two Vampires. Immediately the Lady had dispatched a nearby clan to help the poor youngster, and after the battle the two were inseparable. However, Carrot had grown more obstinate and independent over the years.  
  
"Carrot!" shouted the servant again, and with a sigh she looked around. No slimy, telltale trail of the sticky saliva secreted by Carrot's salivary glands. The servant growled, and then walked deeper into the courtyard, searching high and low. Carrot was bound to be somewhere-anywhere-in the courtyard, unless she had set out on another journey to her "home". The servant drowned a moan gurgling in her throat, and then fell on all floors, immediately caking her already dirty dress with a fresh layer of filthy water. She frantically scanned the bushes.  
  
Little did the servant know that Carrot was sitting idly in a tree right above her. With a giggling gurgle, Carrot wiggled her fore tentacles in delight, and then eased herself down to the other side of the branch. Looking down, she had a perfect view of the servant's back. The pesky Malboro pictured a red target gleaming there, enticing her. She glanced down, and a long tail of saliva dropped from her curled lip and landed on the servant's back, silent but warmly sickening.  
  
The servant gasped, and turned around just as Carrot made her move. With a gurgle, Carrot dropped from the tree, landed on the servant's back and pressing her into the mud. Carrot let out a contented giggle before making a mad dash for the other side of the courtyard.  
  
"Come back here, Carrot!" the servant yelled, annoyed and angry. She hated this part of her job. Lady Nanabu hadn't hired her to take care of a pesky pet, she had hired her to sweep the floors and dust the house. Those were easy tasks: but catching Carrot was just as easy as slipping past a judge after breaking the law.  
  
Carrot smiled as she rushed into a bush, instantly camouflaged against the green leaves in the dusty light. One curious eye protruded from her head, and gazed above the bush like a periscope. The coast was clear. No, it was not. The servant was coming to, and quickly. With a bubbling noise in her pleased smile, Carrot dashed from the bush to another bush farther down the road.  
  
"Carrot, where are you?" the servant cooed. But she knew Carrot was smart enough to resist the coos of a Beastmaster, much to everyone's distress. As she attempted to tempt Carrot into coming out, Carrot readied to strike. The servant's legs would appear in 3. 2. 1. Carrot took her chance, slapped the servant's dainty legs as hard as she could, and then shot like an arrow behind a tree. The servant cursed in pain, clutching her calves.  
  
However, Carrot had made one bad mistake: she had let her excitement get to her. When a Malboro gets excited, their slime glands covering their tentacles get revved up, and release a grimy trail wherever the Malboro goes. The servant would figure out exactly where she was, now.  
  
The servant, fed up with Carrot's mischievous antics, whistled loudly. Two other servants, a stout Nu Mou and a frail female Human, appeared from within the house. Carrot examined her surroundings. She could try to hit the human, seeing her weak form. The Nu Mou, as fat as they were, would be easy to hit, but hard to stun. And of course there was the air headed Viera servant who had been trying to catch her from the very start.  
  
As Carrot speculated her surroundings, she began to think and strategize. The trio of servants took their chance to slip in a ring around the tree as Carrot pondered on what to do. When she finally snapped back to reality, it was too late.  
  
"Now!" shouted the Nu Mou and Viera in unison as the frail female Human took out a bow and fired the familiar cerulean net around the Malboro. Carrot let out a loud groan. Carefully bagged as to keep her netted but not in an uncomfortable way, the three picked up the squiggling bundle and attempted to convey it inside the house. Carrot was too obstinate to make her capture this easy. She struggled, slapped, gurgled, and bubbled. Immediately the stench Lady Nanabu had so long tried to mask broke forth, shooting into the nostrils of three disgusted servants. With a groan, they pinched their noses and dropped the struggling Malboro. Carrot couldn't get out, but she could annoy them to a pleasing extent.  
  
"Dear sweet Mateus, what does that come from?" the Viera moaned, pinching her nose.  
  
"I believe it comes from the diet of a Malboro," the Nu Mou said, then finished it with, "At least I think so."  
  
The stench began to die down, and the threesome of servants attempted to transport the still struggling Malboro back into the house. They stopped five times to rest and recuperate, as Carrot was giving their fingers no mercy. She glazed them with sticky ooze and slapped at them with her large, powerful tentacles.  
  
"We need to complain to Lady Nanabu about this," the Nu Mou moaned, gazing at his slimy hand which was now becoming covered in small red sores. "It's a hazard for working here!"  
  
"She wouldn't listen," the girl muttered. "You remember the servant rebellion a couple years ago? We all ended up working peacefully again, but now Carrot has gotten worse, if that could be possible."  
  
Carrot heard this remark, scowled, and slapped the girl's hand with a loud thwack. The girl withdrew her hand, and the escorts, who were now three feet away from the open doors, stopped. Biting her lip to keep the screams from entering her throat, the girl resumed her position on carrying Carrot. Lady Nanabu was inside, talking to the wealthy owner of a trade ship. He was a Moogle, and thus was quite short. However, he appeared to be a machinist of sorts, as he wore a Gadgeteer's uniform of light green with many pockets. However, his skin was not creamy or even snow-white, like most Moogles. Instead, it was chocolate brown.  
  
"Thank you for business, Lady Nanabu, kupo," the merchant said, holding his small cap to his heart. Lady Nanabu smiled.  
  
"It is lovely doing business with you, too, Mr. Nono," she said, and she led her new business partner to the door. Nono had been eying the Malboro that had just entered the room suspiciously as he walked away. He had a bad encounter with a Malboro infestation once, as one had snuck aboard his ship and reproduced in the storage compartments. He had to hire a clan to drive them out, as they were wrecking all the goods. Not only this, but their stench was normally unbearable.  
  
Lady Nanabu rushed back to the servants, a gentle look on her face when her eyes fell upon Carrot. Lady Nanabu was a beautiful, young Viera. Heiress to the Nanabu fortune, she had been brought up knowing business. Now, she was just as successful-if not more successful-than her recently passed father. She was always in her regal robes of silk and lambskin lining, and was always freshly washed and perfumed to a delightful extent. Her long, slender locks of silver-white hair were combed everyday with a pearl comb before her daily bath. Then it was to business, at which she excelled.  
  
"How's my precious Carrot doing?" Lady Nanabu said with a pleased smile, outstretching a dainty hand and touching the side of her pet. The three servants lowered the net to the ground, and relinquished the pesky pet. Carrot immediately rushed over to her mistress, and like she had been trained stopped gurgling and letting loose her fearful stench. Instead, she wrapped two warm tentacles around her mistress's legs. Lady Nanabu laughed, and then pet Carrot's head.  
  
"Thank you kindly, Madeline, Arthur, and Darcie," Lady Nanabu said, recognizing the three servants in order. Madeline was the frail, shy human girl, who had been abandoned by her hot-blooded clan-infatuated parents and taken in by the Cyril orphanage. It was there that Lady Nanabu employed her. Arthur was the Nu Mou, who had once been a great magician of his time. But one day he used alchemy a bit too much, received a red card, and ended up in a musty jail cell where he was forgotten. After a year or so of dark torture, Arthur was rescued by Lady Nanabu. And finally was Darcie, the Viera. She had once been apart of a clan, but she had been dumped because she had a lack of things to do and too many people to do it. Discouraged, she eagerly joined Lady Nanabu's household.  
  
Lady Nanabu was extremely strong for her delicate looks. Using both arms, she hoisted Carrot into the air, much to her Malboro's delight. "Thank you. I'll take Carrot from here." 


	2. Midnight Instinct

I'll be making installments pretty fast because it's the weekend! Hurray for that, because school is evil. Anyways, here is the next installment to the rather boring beginning to Carrot's Homecoming! I hope you like it, and please give me feedback!  
  
====*====  
  
It was midnight, but Darcie was still wide awake. The marks that Carrot had left on her hands and calves felt as if they were on fire, and even when she closed her eyes and didn't make a move the persistent pain returned at full-force, and worse yet sleep still eluded her. She couldn't stop rubbing her hands, either, which were still rather sticky after three thorough washings with Cyril's best soaps.  
  
The very seconds seemed like minutes, and the minutes like hours. The hours rolled lazily by, taking an eternity in the process. And still, Darcie couldn't sleep. The pain in her hands was dying down now, but the stickiness still annoyed her and kept her awake. She tried to ignore it, but her hands only stuck to the sheets and the pillow when she attempted to hold it in place.  
  
Darcie sat up in bed, and much to her surprise Arthur wasn't asleep. The once-famous Nu Mou magician was wide awake, eyes glazed in a fixated position, boring holes into the ceiling. "Arthur!" she whispered softly, as if not to wake Madeline.  
  
Arthur's head lazily turned to his Viera friend, and he smiled weakly. "I can't go to sleep. My hands hurt too much," he mumbled softly, holding up two paws full of swelling red welts. Darcie winced. Her hands weren't nearly as badly affected as his were.  
  
"Is Madeline asleep?" Arthur inquired lazily, sitting up in his fleecy sheets. The cold winds of Sagemoon were about at this time of year, and winter was upon Cyril. Due to the increasingly cold weather, Lady Nanabu had requested that each bed be spread with two extra layers of fleece to keep the servants warm. All of the servants enjoyed such a tribute, and it was not uncommon for Lady Nanabu to be generous. It was her generosity that had cursed the household to look after poor little Carrot.  
  
"I don't know. Let's find out," Darcie whispered, and Arthur nodded. The Nu Mou and Viera hopped out of bed, sneaking silently in their white silk slippers to Madeline's bedside. Darcie peered over to edge gingerly and silently as if to not wake Madeline, if she was in fact asleep. However, Darcie didn't see exactly what she expected to see. Where Madeline should be was a bunch of pillows! Darcie, perplexed, lifted the sheets. Madeline was not in bed, and this wasn't what puzzled Darcie. If she was out of bed, where could the curious, shy Human possibly be?  
  
"Let's go find her," Arthur suggested. Darcie glanced nervously at the door. Lady Nanabu did not like it when people were about, especially at this hour at night-no, make that the morning. The last time Darcie had tried to sneak around for a midnight snack she ended up being mistaken for a burglar and thoroughly scolded by Lady Nanabu. However, the Lady would never go as far as to fire her employees: her heart was too soft to do something as harsh and cruel as that.  
  
"I don't know, Arthur." Darcie mumbled, and Arthur rolled his eyes. "Come on, Darcie. It's not like Lady Nanabu is going to be patrolling the hallways!" he said with a slight hiss in his tone. Darcie speculated the situation for a split-second, and then agreed to accompany her friend. They made for the door, and the Nu Mou had placed a hand on it just when it opened. Madeline stood behind it, a silver tray of cookies and three milk glasses in her two hands.  
  
"Thought that maybe you guys would be hungry," she said to her awestricken comrades. Arthur was contemplating the deliciousness and fragrant aroma of the cookies, while Darcie was contemplating how on earth Madeline could have got her hands on them at this hour of night. Madeline walked in through the door, setting the tray down on a small oaken table. Arthur hastily grabbed his, and then began to furiously dunk his cookies into the milk and ate them sloppily. Madeline daintily ate her cookies and sipped her milk, but Darcie still hesitated.  
  
"Guys. Madeline, did you steal this?" Darcie asked, her voice wavering slightly as if she was frightened. Theft amongst the household didn't go well with the Lady, either, especially when the theft occurred in the middle of the night. She had plenty of stories dealing with burglars, which were all dispatched by the Bangaa Defenders that took the night patrol outside the manor. One burglar from Clan Borzoi had managed to get into Lady Nanabu's room before she kicked him in the nose, temporarily stunning his senses. While he crouched over in pain, she pushed him out the window into a fountain below. The man never fully recovered, and for this the Lady had paid him a considerable sum of money and given him flowers every week for a year. The only thing the man gained from that "escapade" was that it was neither smart- nor safe-to steal from Lady Nanabu. However, even when she was hostile, the Lady always came out generous, no matter what.  
  
"Actually, I found it. I think it was for the patrolmen, but I can't be sure," Madeline said with a devious grin. Darcie sat down on a chair, thinking furiously. Arthur was madly consuming the cookies, while Madeline daintily devoured hers with an unladylike gleam in her ravenous eyes. It wasn't that they were underfed; in fact the servants were probably fed more than Lady Nanabu. It was that Madeline didn't necessarily like to eat, as she didn't want too get flabby and unfit for working. It was really a frivolous fear, but it was there nonetheless.  
  
"Okay, I'm not eating the cookies," Darcie said with the tone of disgust in her airy voice. "When they figure out someone stole the cookies, they'll come after you two-not me."  
  
"What if we said that you did it?" Arthur said in a mouthful, crumbs all over his fur. Darcie almost laughed at the stupid inquiry.  
  
"They wouldn't believe me, stupid," Darcie snapped rather bitterly. "And besides, you have three chocolate chip smudges on your face and crumbs all over your hands."  
  
Arthur blushed slightly, wiped his face, then brushed off his hands and finished off his milk. Madeline finished soon after. Darcie sat and watched the entire time, refusing to eat and telling herself over and over that it was the wrong thing to do.  
  
"That was good," Arthur said with a satisfied moan, wiped off his paws, and then collapsed into his bed, snoring as if he had been sleeping for hours. Madeline silently slipped into her bed, a small yet satisfied smile projected on her otherwise pallid face. Darcie was the only one left awake, but she too was now quite tired. Slipping into her own bed between the warm, fleecy sheets, her thoughts drifted away to her better days in Clan Belmia.  
  
====*====  
  
Carrot gurgled lazily in the small, customized room Lady Nanabu had specially hired an architect to construct. It was rather short, and the ceiling was painted with cerulean and blotches of pure white for the clouds. The walls projected a flowery glen alive with color, and the flooring depicted soft grass and the flowers themselves. Scattered along the floor were large, painted blocks and some deflated bouncy balls. A few other bouncy balls lay forgotten in the corner, caked with old slime. Carrot was currently asleep in the soft basket Lady Nanabu had ordered, which was stuffed with soft lambskin pillows and thick, fleecy blankets of all different colors. Carrot's foul-smelling drool oozed onto the floor in a rancid puddle, which would later be cleaned by an unlucky servant.  
  
As Carrot dozed off, her instinct began to spark in her mind. Wilderness. Home. Lady Nanabu. Home. Her instinct cried out to her, and it left Carrot confused. How could a Malboro like her have two homes? It just wasn't possible. She stopped drooling, and perked up, awake and wary as if she were to be attacked. A forgotten ball in the corner cast a shadow that oddly looked like an Ahriman flying, which frightened Carrot. A stuffed but torn kitten doll on the floor cast a shadow that appeared to be a Red Panther, ready to pounce. Mr. Squeax, her inflatable turtle, cast a shadow that looked like a leering Blade Biter, rearing up to attack. Fear stricken, Carrot snuggled under her pillows and covered herself in the warm blankets.  
  
Her instinct began to call out her name again, this time loud and clear. "Carrot," it spoke. "You are tired. Rest, as you will make the long journey tomorrow to home." Carrot nodded lazily, and then did as her instinct told her to do. She dozed off back into the peaceful realm of sleep, oblivious to the hostile-appearing shadows upon the wall. She dreamt of home, and how friendly it seemed to be, beckoning her like a mother would beckon her child.  
  
====*====  
  
Darcie woke up to the rooster crowing, and she almost wanted to throw her shoe at it. How she hated when sleep eluded her, and when she finally caught it she only had a measly 3-4 hours of sleep. She didn't look forward to a day of caring for Carrot, as her hands still were quite sticky and the small red bumps were beginning to hurt again. She yawned, seeing that Arthur was all ready dressed and was just about to leave the room. Madeline was currently dressing behind her bed.  
  
"Good morning," she muttered, and Arthur gave a muffled reply. Madeline either didn't hear the comment, or chose to ignore it. Darcie hopped out of bed, giving her hair a few rushed strokes with her brush before changing from her cotton nightgown to her servant's garments of white and beige. After this she strapped on her sandals and followed Madeline into the servant's dining hall, where a few Bangaas and Moogles were cooking Chocobo egg omelets. A few servants were reading books, and others were dozing off into their folded arms.  
  
The trio sat down at their table just as a rushed Nu Mou ran to the table and set down three omelets, then panted off as he ran in another direction. Arthur and Darcie sighed, however Madeline was chomping down on her omelet. With a disgusted look on her face she kept herself from spitting it out. "Undercooked," she managed to croak. Arthur's nose cringed in disgust, gazing at his omelet as if it were a toxic fungus and not a breakfast food. Darcie sighed, took one bite, and nodded her head in agreement. It tasted foul, and she had pity for the poor Chocobos whose lives ended for such a crummy purpose.  
  
After breakfast, the servants filed into the small room to figure out their duties for the day. A tiny Moogle sat in a smaller chair, reading off names and the daily chores which were hand-written by Lady Nanabu on a sheet of magic vellum. The Moogle wore glasses, which were perched upon the very edge of his nose and were quite worn. He also wore a small white garb with many different pockets. They called him Lini, named after the famous sidekick of the hero Gaol.  
  
"Darcie, today you have to sweep the dining room, then scrub the kitchen floor, and if you have extra time Lady Nanabu has assigned you to take care of Carrot, kupo," Lini said, the 'kupo' at the end of his words shaking slightly. He was quite afraid of Carrot, who was larger than he. Upon his declaration, Darcie let out a long sigh.  
  
"Arthur, you need to tend the flowers in the east courtyard, weed the west courtyard, and then sweep the pantry and kitchen, kupo," Lini said. Arthur silently cheered all though he did feel bad for his friend Darcie who was stuck with the job of taking care of the hideous Carrot. He wondered who the other two stuck with the horrible job would end up to be.  
  
"Madeline, you will replant the flowers in the south courtyard, kupo, followed by readying the guest rooms for a visitor. After this you will aid Darcie in the care of Carrot, kupo," Lini said, and Madeline sighed. She glanced at the ground, then at the bumps burning on her hands and fingers. Not only this, but her hands were still sickeningly sticky.  
  
Lini began to babble on, and the three friends gave weak smiles before parting. Free time amongst friends was not something common in a household with Carrot. 


	3. Carrot's Escape

Whew! I'm finally done with part two. Don't know how long this one will take, either. I hope you like the latest installment, and remember feedback is greatly wanted and appreciated. Thanks!  
  
====*====  
  
Darcie continued her work, a joyous smile on her face but an annoyed and grim aura around her heart. How she loathed Carrot, who only mocked and annoyed her and took delighted pleasure in slapping her legs and making sores on her fingers and palms. And, to top it all off, the little devil acted as if she were as holy as a saint in front of Lady Nanabu, as if mischievousness was not a part of her attitude. Darcie sighed through clenched teeth, and then resumed smiling.  
  
In another room, Darcie heard Lady Nanabu hustling about, speaking in a rushed tone to different servants who all filed out through the doors. They were all higher ranked than she, and thus did not have to do petty jobs like housekeeping for a revolting creature like Carrot. Lady Nanabu was dressed in a soft silken cloak embroidered with gold, hair glistening upon her back. Her wise eyes were flying down a long scroll.  
  
"Deiter! Make sure the beds are ready, please. Monica, tend to the sheets and make sure they are nice and clean, oh yes and make sure they're the pink silk ones-not the white silk ones. Spengler! Make sure that the windows are freshly washed, and that the books and pictures are all straight. Oh, Madeline, please sweep the floors and clean the corners of the ceiling: I fear that the room is a little musty," she said. The servants nodded politely and headed off.  
  
"Boy, I wonder who the 'guest' is?" Darcie pondered, leaning against her broomstick. The household was usually without visitors ever since Lord Rayall's death and Lady Nanabu liked to keep to herself most of the time. But by the way she was acting; she could tell it was someone of great importance. The last visitor had stayed so far back even Darcie couldn't remember who it was. She sighed, and then continued her work.  
  
Madeline pulled her shoulder-length auburn hair back into a ponytail with a white cord as she took the elongated feather duster and swept out the corners of the ceiling, which were indeed a bit musty. Deiter, a tiny Moogle, Monica, a short-haired Viera, and Spengler, a young Human boy, were all bustling around the room bumping into one another. Deiter flew like a bird over the bed again and again, tucking in the sheets and puffing the pillows by beating them against the floor. Monica was folding and unfolding silken sheets like crazy, trying to find out which ones were the ones that Lady Nanabu wanted on the bed. Spengler was scrubbing the windows like crazy while simultaneously straightening books and paintings. The whole room was buzzing with activity, which was quite unusual for a room in Lady Nanabu's household to do.  
  
Arthur took his familiar broomstick from the closet and headed to the pantry. The pantry was much larger than anyone would expect: in fact, it had to be custom-designed by the builder of the house to fit all the requirements that Lady Nanabu had ordered. It was more like a hallway with shelves of food than a pantry. It was a tedious task to sweep the floors, but it sure beat taking care of Carrot! Upon this thought Arthur remembered his two friends and their loathsome task. But then he noticed something: who would be the third caretaker of Carrot? He pondered this as he began to sweep the long, dusty pantry.  
  
Madeline entered the kitchen to find Arthur sweeping the pantry and Darcie finishing her thorough scrub of the floors. The two girls sighed, minds fixated at the task ahead. Madeline helped Darcie to her feet, and with a sighing wave to Arthur they headed out the door and down the hall to Carrot's room.  
  
"Who's the third member of our group?" Madeline asked as the thought popped into her mind. It wasn't long before her question was answered, though. As the two neared the brightly-painted doorway to Carrot's room, they saw their third helper. Lini stood by the door, shaking like a frightened mouse and glancing edgily at the door as if the door was about to leap up and strike him. Madeline stopped in her tracks, and Darcie gaped.  
  
"What the. Why are you doing this job, Lini?" Darcie asked, eyes widening. Lini's eyes slowly fixated themselves upon Darcie's tan face, full of terror.  
  
"Lady Nanabu said that she'd get someone else to do the job, kupo," Lini started, "but it turns out, kupo, that the person has to go weed the north courtyard, kupo, and now I have to do it, kupokupo! It's just not fair, kupo, to make a little Moogle like me to do a task such as this, kupo!"  
  
With a tone of ice in her voice, Madeline said, "Join the club." As she did so, an astonished Lini and Darcie gazed at the door, where Madeline was headed. She reached the knob, twisted, and opened it. The three quickly filed inside, Lini as jittery as a wet spider.  
  
Carrot was currently teething on curling ball of slimy rubber when the trio entered the room. She gazed up from her current activity, eyes bored at the sight. With a slightly disappointed gurgle, she released the rubber, which fell to the ground with a sickening plop. Then she waddled like a slippery penguin to the back of the room and huddled in a ball.  
  
"We are going to have to get her outside," Madeline said quite flatly, then motioned for the two to follow. Darcie responded quickly to the signal, but Lini did not.  
  
"Famfrit, please protect me, kupo," he whispered urgently, gazing to the sky. Then he quickly followed the others, who were making a circle around Carrot.  
  
Carrot refused to budge. Madeline poked her in the side with a swollen finger, and Carrot growled a bit, but didn't move. Madeline poked harder, and ended up having a sticky slime cover an already sticky finger, which got her to the point of cursing. "Get up you lazy lump of fat, or I'll will kill you!" she spat at Carrot, who finally decided to move. However, it was not in the way anyone wanted. Carrot uncovered her face; make a peculiar gurgling noise, then let a mouthful of foul-smelling saliva fire from her mouth into Madeline's face. Madeline screamed, sniffed, and fell like stone to the floor.  
  
"Madeline!" Darcie yelped, and then dove for her friend. Carrot decided to huddle back into a ball, which Lini dared not poke. His eyes were fixated upon the creamy mass of flesh that lay in a ball before him, thanking Famfrit for protecting him from the foul creature.  
  
Darcie wiped the slime off Madeline's face, ignoring the stench. Madeline finally came to, partly because she regained her sense of smell and woke up in an affect similar to waking someone with ammonia. Darcie sighed in relief, and then gazed fearfully at Carrot. Madeline gave a drowsy, almost drunken-like grin, and then slowly picked herself up. "I won't say mean things anymore," she said, and Darcie knew that Madeline was not herself.  
  
"Madeline? Are you okay?" Darcie said, and Madeline simply groaned. Darcie sighed, then shook Madeline, instantaneously recovering her senses. Darcie stopped shaking, and Madeline started smelling the foul stench around her.  
  
"Dear Mateus, what in the world is that smell?" she said, and then gazed at Carrot, who let out a pleased gurgle within her spherical position. Madeline sniffed again, and then looked at the neck of her blouse. "Why I am covered in Carrot's spit?" she said quite blankly.  
  
"I guess you offended her, Madeline," Darcie said, "so she spat in your face." Madeline nodded, as if the entire thing was quite normal. Then she looked straight at Carrot, not angry but fearful. Carrot released herself from her position and gave a wet grin, making sure the foolish Human saw the saliva she had just been covered with. Madeline cringed.  
  
"I have a plan, kupo!" Lini squeaked. "How about we lure her out? You know, with bait, kupo!"  
  
Madeline and Darcie looked at Lini, nodded slightly. "But what would we use? I have no idea what a Malboro eats," Darcie said, then gazed at Carrot and wondered what was apart of the putrescent fiend's diet.  
  
"It says right here, kupo, that Carrot eats crushed Choco bread mixed with raw Chocobo egg yolks and drinks Flan acid, kupo," Lini said, disgust rising in his voice. "That doesn't sound too pleasant to make, if you don't mind me saying, kupo."  
  
"Let's do it," Madeline said without much thought. Darcie let out a long sigh, and then followed her friend to a small cupboard painted with greens and yellows. They found three large eggs, two pieces of Choco bread, and eleven bottles of Flan acid. Amongst the items were two bowls, one made of iron and the other of silvril. The silvril bowl was obviously for the acid, and so Lini gingerly poured enough acid to fill the bowl to the brim, and then set it near the door. As he did this, Darcie and Madeline broke the three eggs and crushed the bread, mixing it into one goopy, soupy ooze of pale brown flecked with gold. They set the bowl down next to the acid, letting the two hideous smells entice Carrot.  
  
During this time, Carrot had gone into a sleepy state. As she did so, her instinct once again called out to her. "Carrot," it said, "the time is almost here. Get outside and free yourself, and never look back. Never come back here." Carrot puzzled over this, as Lady Nanabu was too nice to just leave. As she thought of this, her instinct said, "Carrot, you will find Lady Nanabu. Go home, and stay home." With this, Carrot began to think upon something new. Since she hadn't seen her mistress, could she be at home in Jagd Helje? Carrot had to believe her instinct, and so she figured it so.  
  
Before the cloud of vile stench could reach Carrot's nose, she was all ready across the room, slurping down the food and drink like a ferocious beast. The trio of servants backed up, trying to avoid a splash of Flan acid, which would hurt severely. Carrot finally finished chomping down the crumby goop in the iron bowl, then gave a gurgle and headed out the door. The three servants, amazed, watched as a somehow changed Carrot made for the west courtyard, the courtyard specified for the day.  
  
"Do you think it was the food, kupo?" Lini asked, puzzled. Darcie shrugged, but Madeline stared off at where Carrot was headed. "I don't think so," she said, stroking her chin. "Let's go, before she runs off."  
  
The trio caught up with Carrot, who was now playing merrily with a loose pile of weeds a servant had idly left out. The threesome was confused at all of this. Why was she acting so obedient? They couldn't tell, but nonetheless they didn't care. If Carrot was going to be obedient, it was fine with them. In fact, they hoped Carrot would always be this way.  
  
Carrot gurgled delightfully, but not at the weeds she tossed around. She gurgled delightfully in the fact that her three caretakers were foolish enough to believe what she was doing was real. This was all an act. Once they turned their backs on her, she'd make a mad dash for the bushes, go through the secret mud passage, and then head for Jagd Helje: to head for home. She watched them with one eye as all the others were fixated on the weeds. If they were smart, they would've known Carrot wouldn't be caught dead playing with weeds. She had long learned that many plants gave uncomfortable rashes, and didn't like to take chances with them.  
  
"Good Carrot," Darcie mumbled, and Carrot gurgled delightfully. She was acting rather peculiar, but it was in a good way, nonetheless. The rustling of the weeds was like music to Darcie's ears, as she expected to be groping through the mud at this point with Carrot pounding her on the back with her tentacles. Darcie smiled, then turned away to face the Sprohm mountains which were barely visible atop the highest pinnacles of the Nanabu manor.  
  
Madeline wiped a trickle of slime off the end of her left ear, and then turned back with Darcie to watch the mountains. "I never noticed how beautiful this courtyard is," Madeline mumbled, knowing that the only reason why she hadn't was that she was always taking care of Carrot. She carefully looked over all the bushes and flowers, eyes full of a newfound wonder.  
  
Finally, Lini turned his tiny head to the sky, thanking Famfrit from sparing him from the mud, pain, and disgust that would normally come from caretaking Carrot. With a smile, he thanked all the Totema for granting peace amongst Carrot's devilish soul and making her delightful and not loathsomely obnoxious.  
  
The minute Lini turned around Carrot dropped the weeds. By the time they were all gaping at the misty peaks of the mountains Carrot was at the bushes. When they finally turned back around, Carrot had squirmed her way through the narrow, muddy secret passage and was now halfway down the hill, gurgling with pleasure. She was finally free to go where she wanted to be: home. 


	4. The Visitor's Ball

Hey again! I haven't updated for a while, all because of school and because of the strenuous spelling bee I had to take today. However, now I'm back in action! Thanks for the comment, too, Mai Valentine1, it really means a lot to me. Anyways, on with the story! Oh yeah, I don't own Square Enix, I don't own Final Fantasy, and I don't own Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Thanks, and enjoy the story!  
  
====*====  
  
Darcie turned to look at Carrot, but instead found herself staring at a pile of weeds. "Huh?" she said aloud, not hearing Carrot's usually bustling movements. And, to top it all off, there was no trail of slime to follow. She growled, eyes narrowing. Where had Carrot gone so silently? That was unlike her; in fact most Malboros were just as silent as an orchestra tuning their instruments.  
  
"Darcie, where's Carrot?" asked Madeline, turning around rather unconcerned. Darcie gave her a frightened look, then an even more frightened shrug. She pointed to the pile of weeds, which were now not even blowing in the breeze.  
  
"Lini! Carrot's gone!" Madeline said urgently, tapping the daydreaming Moogle on the shoulder. He turned around; a drowsy smile on his fuzzy face, before noticing what everyone was talking about and jumping up like a frightened rabbit.  
  
"Oh no, kupokupo! Where did she go? When did she go? Why did she go? Oh no, this is not good at all, kupo!" he said, head darting back and forth as he jumped wildly. At one such jump, Madeline rolled her eyes and slapped him on the head. With a squeal he stopped.  
  
"We aren't getting anywhere panicking, Lini," Madeline said, and then turned to Darcie who was frantically scanning the bushes while sniffing the ground for a whiff of the Malboro. She found none. With a curse, she slapped her knee.  
  
"She tricked us! It was all a trap!" she yelled, glaring in the direction she believed Carrot had gone. "Her good behavior was just an act so we could turn away from her! And now she's gone, and Lady Nanabu is going to fire us all!"  
  
"She wouldn't do that, kupo," Lini said reassuringly, but then a tinge of fright took over. "She wouldn't do that, right, kupo?"  
  
"I don't know," Madeline said coldly, looking back to the mountains. "Wherever she's gone, it's not good. I can sense it in my bones." With that, she shivered a bit. Lini started twittering in fright.  
  
"We aren't going to get anywhere just contemplating where she's gone," Madeline said, her voice just as cold but more rushed. "We need to formulate a plan."  
  
"Formulate a plan? No, no, no! We won't formulate a plan, because Carrot is coming back! She just went away to go get something, kupo!" Lini said, and by the high-pitched, frightened tone in his voice Darcie could tell he was becoming hysterical.  
  
"She's gone, Lini," Madeline said again. Lini shook his head, a dizzy grin swept across his face. He began to jump, nodding furiously and giggling like a drunken Viera.  
  
"No, no, no, kupo!" he cheered, and began to laugh like a madman. Madeline was not concerned, she was just annoyed.  
  
"Shut up, Moogle, or I'll tape your mouth closed!" she threatened. Lini stuck out his tongue.  
  
"She's not gone, kupo!" he said merrily, then did another hysterical jump. "She's here to stay! Lady Nanabu loves her!"  
  
"I said shut up!" Madeline warned again, a tinge of a fiery rage rising in her voice. Lini stuck out his tongue again, and then let out a loud laugh. That was the last fuse.  
  
Before Lini could giggle, Madeline was brawling with him on the ground. Lini let out a wheezy cough, and then kept giggling. "SHUT UP!" Madeline said, making Lini just giggle even more.  
  
"Calm down!" Darcie shouted as she ran up, trying to break the two apart. But Madeline just thrashed her in the arm and she flew back onto the ground, staining her apron with mud. She grasped her arm, which was now flaring in pain.  
  
"Quiet, both of you!" commanded a loud, deep voice. Madeline stopped growling, got up, and brushed off her apron. Lini stopped giggling, stood straight, and brushed a drop of blood off a cut on his cheek. Darcie gazed in the direction of the voice. It's about time, Darcie thought. I thought he'd never come.  
  
A figure walked out from behind a tree, offering a strong, leathery hand for Darcie to grasp. She did, and the figure pulled her up. Walking out of the shadow the tree had cast upon him, Darcie smiled at the Bangaa clad in light blue robes who had broken up the fight so easily.  
  
Donovan had once been a Bishop in a holy clan that had settled a church near Bervenia Palace, where he worked as warden of the garden. However, the church was burned down around the time of the fourth crystal's destruction, and he was hired to be the Royal Gardener of Bervenia Palace's many lavish courtyards. However, following the death of Queen Remedi, he was fired. He sold flowers on the streets of Cyril until Lady Nanabu hired him after he had offered her a free, fragrant bouquet of Blue Roses he had hand-picked in the desert. Now he worked as the gentle gardener of the Nanabu household.  
  
"Thank you, Donovan," Darcie said with a smile. Donovan grinned.  
  
"No problem, Darcie," he said, lowering his head a bit in respect. Darcie was flattered, and blushed a little bit. Donovan grinned again. "What is the problem?" he inquired, turning to Lini and Madeline, who were both shocked.  
  
"Carrot escaped!" Madeline said quite frankly. Donovan's eyes widened and Lini let out an overwhelmed sigh.  
  
"She did what?" he asked, astonished. "She deliberately ran away, again? Lady Nanabu is not going to like thisss, not at all."  
  
"We know, Donovan, kupo," Lini said with a sigh. "She was acting so obedient. But now we know it was just a big act. Carrot tricked us so she could escape, kupo!"  
  
"We should address this matter with the Lady," Donovan said, and Madeline let out a sighing groan.  
  
"We can't do that! Not yet, at least. We haven't even fully checked the gardens for her! Only after we do that should we tell Lady Nanabu." Lini nodded in agreement.  
  
"I agree, kupo. She could be just hiding like she usually does," he said. But he knew that she wasn't. It was only a matter of time before Lady Nanabu's fuse burst, a rare occasion indeed.  
  
====*====  
  
Carrot gurgled happily to herself as she strolled through the Koringwood, well on her way to Jagd Helje. She still couldn't believe that the servants had so blankly believed in her new obedience. How naïve they were. It hadn't even been a challenge to get past them; all it had cost her was a couple minutes with some with a bundle of severed weeds, which hadn't even made a rash on her tentacles. It was never good when that happened.  
  
It wasn't hard to navigate the Koringwood, either. Her instinct guided her whenever she got stuck, which was quite rarely indeed. She had gone on this path so many times before she almost knew the full route by heart. With another delighted gurgle, she hopped off the bridge into the dry riverbed, and then climbed into the abandoned Red Panther's den to traverse the small tunnel. This was always her least favorite part of the trip, as she had learned long ago that darkness was no one's ally. She could easily be ambushed in the dark, especially out in a desolate region of the woods. Malboros had no symbiosis with any other species. They had once long ago been allies of the Tonberries, and even farther back the Undead, but that was history. The Tonberries were a rare sight now in Ivalice, and with their life-draining knives they knew no friends. The Undead now only lusted for life, caring nothing about alliances. Even the wise Vampires cared little about Malboros.  
  
The tunnel was muddy from a rainstorm only a couple days before, however Carrot had long since loved the mud. It was fun to play in, and even more fun to throw and slam servants into. She sometimes even found delicious food in the mud, treats her mistress never fed her. Well, she would see Lady Nanabu soon enough. Her instinct told her that Lady Nanabu was waiting for her in Jagd Helje, exactly where she was headed.  
  
====*====  
  
"She's not in the east courtyard," Darcie said with a sigh, brushing off a clod of wet earth that had collected in one pocket.  
  
"She's not in the north courtyard, either," Madeline said as she entered the grand ballroom centered between the four courtyards.  
  
"She's not in the south courtyard, kupo," Lini said desperately, gazing at the ground and brushing off his muddy paws. This was getting them nowhere.  
  
"She wasssn't in the wessst courtyard," Donovan said, an annoyed and depressed tone in his voice.  
  
"She's gone," Madeline said with a deep sigh as the sliver of the orange sun began to descend in the darkening sky. "And by the way time flows, we aren't going to be able to find her today. We better prepare ourselves for a thrashing from Lady Nanabu."  
  
Lady Nanabu's wrath was a strange and rare event to witness. The only time Darcie could recall Lady Nanabu becoming enraged was when she had gone for a midnight snack was mistaken for a burglar. She had heard about her getting enraged by the burglar from Clan Borzoi, but the Lady was well over that, in fact she was now extremely apologetic. She had never gotten mad over Carrot's escapades to "her home" mainly because it was always Carrot who had either snuck out in the night or in the morning when no one was watching. For some reason, the pesky pet decided that it was a good day to try it while she was being watched over.  
  
As they spoke, Arthur burst into the room, urgent. "Lady Nanabu requests that we all get bathed," he said, just as Darcie burst forth, speaking the entire story. Arthur's eyes widened, and the looks he got from the others told him that it was the truth. "That's not good," he said, his voice grave.  
  
"You think we don't know that, Arthur?" Madeline said, rolling her eyes. Arthur sighed.  
  
"No, it's just that, well, I can't help stating the obvious, Madeline," Arthur said after much thought and a couple stuttering remarks. "Lady Nanabu is going to be really mad, especially because the visitor is due to arrive. That's why she wants you to all get bathed."  
  
Darcie's eyes widened. "Let's meet back here after we get washed off," she said, and everyone nodded, heading for the baths. After the baths, they received special instructions to get dressed in their formal wear, which they usually only wore for ceremonies that were rarely held at the manor. They consisted of lavender silk robes for the girls with pearl hairpins, and for the boys it was a light blue tunic and a light blue robe, depending on rank. Donovan and Lini were the only two to put on the robes. Arthur just put on the loose-fitting tunic, which was more like a robe anyways.  
  
Darcie rushed into the east parlor, where she found Lini sitting on a chair, fiddling with his thumbs. "I can't help it, kupo," he said. "I just think that this might be the end of my career here."  
  
"Quiet, Lini," Darcie muttered to get him off the negative subject. "Where's everyone else?"  
  
Just as she asked the question, Madeline and Donovan walked into the room, closely followed by Arthur. "We came as fassst as we could," Donovan explained. Arthur gave a frantic nod.  
  
"Come on, guys," Darcie said glumly. "It's time to tell Lady Nanabu the whole thing."  
  
Just as the five servants entered the hallway, they found themselves being assigned into small circles. Music was in the air, and Lady Nanabu was standing on the beautiful blue velvet carpet, drinking a glass of Malboro Wine.  
  
Two stern looking Templars opened the doors as moonlight flooded into the hall. A small hovercraft was floating in the front entrance, and out of it came a small figure. The figure, which Darcie recognized as "the visitor", walked into the room as the light of the crystal chandeliers danced down onto the floor of the room, showing his identity. Why, it was the same chocolate-brown Moogle from yesterday!  
  
"Hello, Lady Nanabu, kupo," the Moogle said with a smile, taking off his cap and holding it to his heart. Lady Nanabu gave a polite smile.  
  
"Thank you for staying, Mr. Nono. We hope you enjoy our hospitality," Lady Nanabu said with another gleeful smile as the doors shut and the two Templars picked up two large white bags which clinked with the sounds of metal. Only one made no sound at all. The two Templars headed for the guestrooms, which were pointed out to them by a silent Lady Nanabu.  
  
"We hope our accommodations will suit your needs, Mr. Nono," Lady Nanabu said. Mr. Nono just nodded and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry. This place is all ready better then my room in my merchant ship, kupo," he said with a small, mousy giggle. Lady Nanabu smiled. The servants began to file out at that point, as Lady Nanabu was now preoccupied with talking to Mr. Nono.  
  
It was only a couple minutes later when the guests began to arrive. Lady Nanabu had obviously arranged a ball of some sort. Darcie presumed it was to welcome the odd-colored visitor. She couldn't recognize many of the nobles, who took to dancing. She recognized one as the owner of Sprohm Prison, who was dancing with a beautiful Viera she could not recognize who covered her face in a cerulean veil and wore an elegant sapphire dress. She was obviously very rich. She recognized another as Ezel Berbier, the famed maker of Law Cards. She wondered what a once-notorious man like him would be doing at such a public place.  
  
Darcie and the others took their chance when Lady Nanabu stopped dancing with Mr. Nono, who was now examining the instruments the Cyril Symphony was playing. Lady Nanabu smiled upon the sight of the Viera; however she sensed something troubling aloof in the air.  
  
"What's wrong, Darcie?" she asked, concerned. Darcie braced herself to speak, but Donovan beat her to it.  
  
"Milady, Carrot has escaped," Donovan said quite frankly. However frank it might've been, Lady Nanabu still drew a hand to her mouth in a heartfelt gasp, dropping her glass of crimson Malboro Wine which shattered upon the floor, breaking just as quickly as all of Darcie's hope. 


	5. Darcie's Enlistment

Thanks for sticking in this long! Phew, don't know how long this is going to last. Anyways, this update features a new side of things, and might be a little bit intense. I think I might have to boost up the rating if the cussing gets to severe. But who knows what is going on in that messed up mind of mine? Anyways, I hope you enjoy!  
  
====*====  
  
"A ssspear? A SSSPEAR?" Donovan said, gazing into the eyes of a determined Lady Nanabu. "You're telling the unlucky clan who getsss to do this mission to bring a ssspear with them?" This was just preposterous. They had never used a spear on Carrot before, but it didn't look like there would be a stop to Lady Nanabu's request. He sighed, gazing to the ground. Why did the curious creature have to leave the Lady at a time such as this?  
  
"Yes, Donovan, and that will be the end of that," Lady Nanabu said, a strange tone in her voice of both ice and fire. Her wise eyes glanced down on the scroll of magic vellum that was currently soaking in the dainty Chocobo quill Lady Nanabu had used to write the request.  
  
"But. That will ssscare Carrot! We've never used a ssspear against her before, have we?" Donovan reasoned, however he knew it was a feeble attempt. Lady Nanabu would never be reasoned in a fierce state like this.  
  
"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Donovan. Now go plant a flower or something," she said. Donovan looked hurt, and almost felt a tear form in his large reptilian eyes as he slowly walked out of the room. Lady Nanabu sat down, idly dropping the still wet quill on the ground and folding her head in her hands, sobbing wet Viera tears that landed in puddles on the Moonwood desk.  
  
Nono was sympathetic, but was enjoying whatever was going on. Lady Nanabu had hardly explained any of the matter to him, and he figured it hurt too much for her to say it. He figured it had something to do with her pet, that Malboro, oh what was her name? It was Mushroom or Cabbage or something sold in a market. No matter, the servants were at his every beckon call, trying to dissuade him from business long enough for Carrot to return. However, everyone knew that Carrot would be gone for weeks at a time: and Nono would have long since left. This was a disaster in the Nanabu household. Of all the times for leaving, why did Carrot choose the time when the household serviced guests? At least the guest didn't have to meet her, as that would likely cause havoc amongst the Moogle's mind. Not many Moogles liked Carrot, as she was titanic to their mousy frames.  
  
"Darcie!" Lady Nanabu called, urgency in her voice. Darcie ran like a faithful dog, as she was eager to make up for her mistake. Lady Nanabu was definitely not herself without Carrot. She was stressed and angry and irritable, almost to an infuriating extent. However, Darcie had never seen her at this extent of anger before: her newfound fury was probably caused by the fact that Carrot's escape could have been prevented.  
  
"Yes, milady?" Darcie asked politely, voice rising on "milady". Lady Nanabu was not amused.  
  
"Go ride Lightwind to the Cyril Pub. There, give it to the owner. There's bound to be a clan that wants to help me out in this plight," Lady Nanabu said, and before Darcie could question she had shut the front doors in her face. Darcie could deal with this, but it still annoyed her. It wasn't their entire fault: Carrot had tricked them. However, it was evident that Lady Nanabu could care less what Carrot did, as all she now cared about was that she was gone.  
  
Darcie walked into the Chocobo pen, their warks and kwehs intensifying upon the sight of a potential rider. Lightwind was the Nanabu estate's fastest Chocobo, who had once even entered the Chocobo races down in Baguba. However, Lord Rayall was bent on the belief that such "enslavement" of Chocobos was nothing but cruel entertainment, and thus ended all potential for Lightwind. Lightwind now spent her days in the fields with the other Chocobos until they were brought in by the specially-trained Beastmasters to graze in their pens and to sleep.  
  
"Come here, Lightwind," she said airily, and the curious female Chocobo approached the fence of her pen, warking softly as Darcie ruffled her head feathers in a pleasing way. She unlatched the gate, and daintily hopped upon Lightwind's back, making sure that the saddle was strapped comfortably and that all the gear she could possibly need was attached.  
  
Darcie set out down the road, no one wishing her goodbye. It wasn't like she was going to be gone for a long time, but Darcie felt like she was leaving-no, more like running away from-home.  
  
====*====  
  
Carrot had been awake for hours before anyone in the household had woken up. This journey required the very most of her diligence and wisdom, and she would not let it down. She had chosen a sleeping spot inside the trunk of a hollowed willow, and all though it was cramped she was safe from the fear of Blade Biters, Coeurls, Jawbreakers, and anything else that could possibly be a threat. Her many eyes were always watchful, as was she. She, thankfully, hadn't come in contact with humans or any other race since her escape, which was good as the servants were bound to be called to the spot and then they would imprison her back in her wretched room for her to chew on deflated lumps of rubber and contemplate upon the joys of freedom.  
  
What awaited her at Jagd Helje? The answer was pure and simple: freedom from the servants. Carrot would much rather spend all of her time with Lady Nanabu than a second with any servant. They were like flies: when one got hurt, they all came swarming. And she loathed them all: each and every one, no matter shape, size, color, gender, or race. The only one that had been remotely near the kindness of Lady Nanabu had been the friendly gardener, who had once prepared a pudding for her made of Malboro-safe flowers and Chocobo egg yolks. It had been the most delicious treat she had ever consumed, much better than the tasteless, crumby glop they served her back in the room. The only part of that she savored was the Flan acid, which sizzled upon her tongue yet in a soothing and pleasant way.  
  
Carrot squirmed along, and finally came to the point she had been awaiting: the end of the Koringwood. Gazing down from the top of the peak, she had a perfect view of the bone-white mountain that was Jagd Helje, the lawless domain of infinite evils. Yeah, there had been evils, before all the humans, the rabbit girls, the fat dog men, the lizards, and the mice people cleared it all out. The only thing left for her now was her home.  
  
Suddenly, she felt something else gazing at the peak: but not down it. Whatever the thing was, it mattered not, for she felt its hostile, icy gaze fall upon her squirming back. She froze, and then silently squirmed back around to face her adversary. She saw nothing but a leaf blowing in the wind. Stricken with fear, Carrot refused to move until the coast was clear.  
  
====*====  
  
"We've all ready done all these stupid requests!" shouted an angry Fighter, obviously a member of a disorganized clan. He wrathfully thrust down the list of missions back into the pub owner's hands, and then sat down to finish off his drink. "Damn it!"  
  
"Stop cursing, kupo," said Montblanc, a few tables away. He was eagerly chugging a mug of ice cold milk, a moustache forming upon his upper lip. He was watching the magic trick that Ezel was performing quite masterfully before him dealing with concentration and a deck of cards.  
  
"The ace of spades is Marche's card, kupo!" he called out with a giggle. Marche groaned.  
  
"Keep your mouth shut, Montblanc, for the last time! You've given away my card five times all ready! If you don't stop blurting it out, then Ezel will never finish the trick," he said. Montblanc rolled his eyes, and then agreed. Just as he nodded his head, the doors burst open into the hazy pub and a Viera walked in, avoiding the eyes of several drunken Bangaas and some Humans, including the Fighter from before.  
  
Marche gazed at the Viera who had just entered the pub with interest. Was that a scroll in her hand? There was bound to be a mission written on that scroll, he knew it! He grinned as he grabbed Montblanc's hand and lifted the baffled Moogle into the air to race to the bar.  
  
"Hey hot cakes," the Fighter cooed to the Viera, and then whistled rather loudly followed by the laughter of many Bangaas and some Humans behind him. The Viera rolled her beautiful eyes, laid the scroll down on the table, and then socked the Fighter in the face with a surprised punch. With a drowsy laugh the Fighter fell to the ground, and a drunken Bishop lugged the Fighter under the table with a hiccup. The pub owner just laughed.  
  
"Power to the women," he said, then nodded his head slightly. "Thanks for the mission. I'm sure there's a clan willing to-"  
  
"Is there a new mission?" Marche asked, noticing that the Viera was still at the bar. She wore the robes of a servant, with a peculiar family crest, one that seemed oddly familiar.  
  
"Yes," the Viera said with a roll of her eyes. "Carrot, the beloved Malboro of my mistress, Lady Nanabu"-so that was the name of the family-"has escaped from the household to go to her "home" in Jagd Helje. By the looks of things, she won't be back for a while, and we've got company at the house. It'll hinder business for Lady Nanabu if she stays too long. So, she's posting a request for a clan to go find Carrot and escort her back here, safely. Oh, and she brings instructions to bring a spear."  
  
"I'll take it!" Marche declared, before Montblanc could even remind him of the horror of fighting in a Jagd. But Marche was always quick with doing the right thing, no matter what Montblanc would lecture him on. "Expect Cabbage back by tomorrow!"  
  
"Marche, kupo, you have two things wrong. For one, she's not Cabbage; she's Carrot, a rather foul creature that Nono once told me about. And two, it'd be impossible to reach Jagd Helje by tomorrow unless we go at light speed, kupo," Montblanc said.  
  
"Nono? He's the guest at the household of Lady Nanabu!" the Viera said, and upon this remembered her manners. "How rude I am. I am Darcie, humble servant of Lady Nanabu. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Marche, leader of Clan Nutsy, and the pleasure's all mine," Marche said with a smile. Montblanc smiled too. "Montblanc, kupo, vice leader of Clan Nutsy and brother of Nono," he said with a sheepish grin.  
  
"Ezel Berbier, law card maker and trader," Ezel called out. "All though I do remember you. You gave the grave information to Lady Nanabu in the first place, did you not?"  
  
Darcie sighed, and nodded yes with a blush. "It was actually Donovan, the gardener, but yes I did convey the message. And, I was the one who first turned my back on Carrot. If I hadn't, she wouldn't have escaped."  
  
"Ritz Malheur," said a redheaded girl beside Marche, who was obviously introducing herself. "And this is my good friend, Shara."  
  
Shara smiled, and Darcie vaguely remembered her face from somewhere. Anyways, she smiled. "I don't see why you are all introducing yourselves to me, though. I have to go right now, anyways."  
  
"Oh, but it says otherwise, kupo!" Montblanc pointed out, looking at the mission on the scroll of vellum. "See, it states right here that the messenger shall accompany the clan in aiding the proper rescue of Carrot!"  
  
"What?" Darcie said aloud. "I haven't engaged in years! I'd just be a hindrance to you, and of all clans you are the great Clan Nutsy!"  
  
"Aw, don't flatter us," Ezel said with a smirk. "I'm sure you wouldn't be a hindrance at all. You are welcome in Clan Nutsy. Now what job do you do exactly?"  
  
"Well, I." Darcie said. "I was a magician. I studied the arts of the Summoner, Red Mage, White Mage, and Elementalist. But I think I'm a bit rusty with spells."  
  
"That's a bunch of baloney," Ezel replied rather hastily. "Shara and Ritz, get this Viera dressed up properly. We need to leave soon if we are to make it to Jagd Helje before the mission expires."  
  
Darcie smiled. It would be just like the old days, when she was wanted and loved by her fellow clansmen in Clan Belmia.  
  
====*====  
  
"This robe makes me look fat," Darcie said. "And you two know it." She was wearing a Flurry Robe, which was puffing up like a balloon on her slim figure. Shara and Ritz couldn't keep from laughing, all though they agreed.  
  
Many robes and cloaks later, Darcie had found the perfect one: a beautiful silk one of lavender shades with yellow ribbons. They called it the Sage Robe, and Darcie was pleased with its texture, appearance, and overall feel. Next was headgear, which didn't take long as Shara merely pulled a Ribbon from her bag and tied it in her hair. After this, she slipped into a pair of lightweight Ninja Tabi, and slipped on a Magic Ring on her forefinger.  
  
Next was her weapon. They went through tons and tons of rapiers, each one worse and worse to the feel and grip. The Madu cut into her wrists, and the Estoc was too blunt, as was the Femme Fatale. Finally, after several different styles, she found one that fit her hand perfectly: the Aerial Hole. Its dark blade shone brilliantly in her hands. Finally, the two girls selected a lavender mage's hat and placed it on her head.  
  
Darcie didn't look like your average Red Mage. If anything, she looked like she would be a Lavender Mage, if there was such a class. Her hair hadn't been cut, instead her silver-white locks reached down to her calves and a slender lock was tied back by the shimmering Ribbon. Her Ninja Tabi seemed to quiver on her feet, feeling silky and at the same time stealthy. The Magic Ring on her wrist glittered and shone like a gemstone. The hat upon her head barely contained her hair, but was customary uniform of Red Magi. Finally, the lavender Sage Robe was loose-fitting but all the same delicate.  
  
"How do I look?" Darcie asked. Ezel nodded.  
  
"You look fantastic," he said merrily, with a nod from Marche and Montblanc. The two girls smiled, patting her on the back.  
  
"Darcie, welcome to Clan Nutsy, kupo," Montblanc said with cheer, but Darcie interpreted his words differently. For her, he said, "Darcie, welcome home." 


	6. Carrot's Revolt

Phew! This is going a lot longer than I expected, but I predict I'll end it sooner or later in a chapter at the very maximum three or four chapters. Anyways, expect much tension in this chapter as Darcie aids Clan Nutsy, amongst other things I cannot say right now, all though I can say it might get a little more violent. Farewell and I hope you enjoy! Oh yes, I don't own Square Enix, nor do I own Final Fantasy.  
  
====*====  
  
It was ice cold in the frigid bottoms of Siena Gorge. It wasn't helped by the fact that it was the middle of Sagemoon, the coldest month, in the middle of the night. Darcie shivered, holding a fireball aloft in her lavender-gloved hands to see where she was going and to receive warmth. Frost crystals glistened upon every crag and precipice as the valley steadily became narrower and narrower. The only reason why Clan Nutsy had decided to take this unforgiving route was to avoid detection, which would easily happen to the clan up near the top of the gorge. Montblanc had warned Marche that Lamias and Liliths loved to prey upon unsuspecting travelers in Siena Gorge: especially at night.  
  
"Wow. It's beautiful down here," Ritz exclaimed, her bright, watchful eyes darting around at every flicker of light upon the frosty crystals. Up above, she could hear the soft song of a Lamia; however it was too faint to be enticed by such a lullaby, and besides the Ribbon shimmering upon a red lock of hair prevented her from being tempted.  
  
Ritz walked up past Darcie to join Marche, who was all by himself. Marche wrapped his arm around the redhead's shoulders, and Darcie would've smiled if it hadn't been for Montblanc, who accidentally clonked her in the knee with his Heretic Rod, causing her to fall backwards. Marche and Ritz, who were currently quietly talking and were preoccupied with each other, didn't stop to look back. Shara helped Darcie up, who was beaming proudly. "I never expected for her-or him-to have courage to be that close," she said with a giggle. Montblanc couldn't keep from uttering one, too, as he apologized to Darcie.  
  
"So, you said something about being in another clan. Which one was it?" Shara inquired to Darcie. Darcie smiled a bit at such a question.  
  
"I was in Clan Belmia, one of the first recruits. But as everyone started to want to join, they had less and less use for a mage like me. Eventually, they told me to leave after taking all of my precious pieces of equipment. They took it all, and then dumped me like a piece of trash. Lady Nanabu found me distraught in a Cyril pub, and hired me. I've been happy ever since she saved me from the doom of being an alcoholic," Darcie explained. Shara nodded, understanding shining in her Viera eyes.  
  
"We never would do that," Montblanc said with a jump in his step, "however, no one really wants to join Clan Nutsy nowadays, kupo. No one wants to join the clan that took down Queen Remedi and the Li-Grim, kupo, but don't ask me why."  
  
"So you're the clan that defeated her?" Darcie said, her eyes wide. They must have an extraordinary sense of teamwork and cooperation, not to mention strength, to bring down such a formidable foe. They said that the Li-Grim had all the powers of the Totema and the power to grant wishes! After her death the prince mysteriously disappeared. That was the beginning of the end of Donovan's career.  
  
"Yes, kupo, and it was not a friendly task," Montblanc said. "But believe me, I would much have rather stayed in an exciting clan like Clan Nutsy then gone off to go participate in endless tourneys with another clan, kupo!"  
  
Darcie smiled. "Clan Belmia originated from Muscadet, my hometown. I grew up not knowing my parents, as they had died tragically in a fatal encounter with another clan in a Jagd. I was raised by Clan Belmia, who took me in and trained me to become the Viera that I am today. However, that means nothing to them now."  
  
Suddenly, it sparked in Darcie's mind. Which Jagd had it been? She knew exactly which one. It was the one she was headed straight for, Jagd Helje; the one she had so long ago sworn to never enter on the fear of her life. Her parents had been killed by the Bloodthirsters, a viciously bloodthirsty clan consisting mostly of death-wreaking monsters and the cruel Undead. She couldn't imagine them strewn across the mountain face like worthless dolls, and she kept the tears from coming to her eyes.  
  
The crew was silent for a long time, even after the sun began to rise and the songs of the Lamias dissipated into the morning mist. Darcie, who was drowsy with the monotonous rhythm of the noises of walking, began to look around. Ezel was energetically shuffling a deck of cards using magic to make them float in the air and wind energies to make them spin like tops. Montblanc was practicing his juggling skills with a few small knives, careful not to let the blades fall on the backs of his paws. Shara was looking to the sky and softly humming. Ritz was sleeping peacefully and soundlessly in the arms of Marche, who was grinning to himself. Darcie smiled a bit.  
  
It was noon by the time Clan Nutsy reached the windy entrance to Jagd Helje. The ivory mountain looked just as inviting as death itself, and two small signs read in front of the entrance that the following territory was a lawless zone and that any deaths would not be prevented. It chilled Darcie to the bone. Marche had long since woken Ritz, who was now walking beside him, blushing like mad. With a grim look on his face, Marche said, "Well, we're here."  
  
====*====  
  
The dripping of the leaky caverns was like music to Carrot's ears. She was in the front entrance to Jagd Helje, and was not far from home. Home just so happened to be the ancient, abandoned city's church, which had long since been desecrated with moss and fiends. It was home to Carrot, however.  
  
As she squirmed onto the cold stone pathways, dusty with age and mold, she felt as if she were returning home from running away. She knew that is wasn't true, as Lady Nanabu was in both her homes. At least that it was her instinct had told her. Finally, she could stay here forever in the ecstasy of her newfound freedoms, away from the house and away from the accursed servants.  
  
As she reached the center of the city's plaza, she heard a familiar noise and felt a familiar cold gaze upon her back. With a shiver, she turned around to face her adversary, who she had predicted to have followed her for quite some time. But nothing was there, just as before. With a gurgle of fear, Carrot turned back around, felt herself being lifted into the air, then felt the cold stone wall against her body as she landed in a crumpled mass on the ground.  
  
With a painful gurgle, Carrot gazed up at whatever had been standing right in front of her, and the sight made her blood run cold. A pair of cold, malicious red eyes gleamed at her from a pallid face of withered flesh, covered by a large purple and black cape. Two snow-white, dead hands lay at the creature's sides, and it appeared to have no feet. Carrot knew exactly what it was. It was a Vampire, the terrors of the darkness and the haters of all things living.  
  
Carrot began to cower in fear, too frightened to attack or defend. Lady Nanabu had softened her up for something like this with her luxurious treatment which spoiled her like an old egg. She didn't hold it against the woman, though, as she knew it hadn't been purposeful. But she was still scared out of her wits. A venomous bubble formed in the back of her throat, popping just as the stream of smelly grime began to leak from the glands upon her tentacles.  
  
The Vampire smiled, showing its lines of razor sharp fangs which glittered like guillotines in the dim cavern light. It dissipated out of midair, only to appear a few feet away, grinning just as evilly. Carrot winced in fright: and in pain. She felt three large bruises and two bumps begin to form on the back of her back, and immediately began to reconsider her painful treatment of the servants. Was this what she put them through?  
  
"May the venoms of the darkness infuse themselves into your veins! Miasma!" the Vampire muttered, his voice tainted and vile. Carrot was alarmed, as large spheres of magenta poison began to materialize in the air and fall upon her, causing her skin to rash. She felt weak with the poison, but dared not strike back. She was all ready at a disadvantage.  
  
The Vampire began to laugh. "Little Carrot won't fight back? Poor, poor Carrot. You are just too spoiled," it cackled. No, that wasn't the Vampire. It was the Vampire's voice, but Carrot knew who was speaking. It was her instinct speaking to her.  
  
Carrot couldn't believe it. Her instinct had tricked her into coming into this place? Lady Nanabu was not here, she was safe at home worrying her pretty little head over her. This was horrible! Carrot could imagine the poor rabbit girl, crying at her desk, waiting to pet her precious little head. She looked up at the Vampire, who was laughing out of the fact that she wasn't attacking him. The Vampire knew nothing about her instinct's trap; however Carrot looked at the undead creature as her instinct. A spark ignited in her brain, fueling a blaze that began to burn as brilliantly as the watery shimmer in Carrot's eyes.  
  
The Vampire stopped laughing. Something definitely was going on now. Carrot's eyes turned from a glistening water-based color to a swirling red, whirling like a maelstrom of liquid fire. Her oozing slime began to sizzle from her body-generated heat. The Vampire was astounded, standing there like a goon. Carrot swallowed the bubble in her throat, let out a happy gurgle, and then hurled out an enormous missile of stored Flan acid and her own acidic saliva which shot from her mouth like a cannon. The Vampire had two seconds before three-fourths of its body was immediately drenched with acid and burned away. All that remained was the ends of its putrid black robe, which lay upon the ground.  
  
Carrot's eyes narrowed at the sight of victory. Her instinct would no longer be in charge. She was her own master now. And the first thing in her line of things to do was the get rid of that wretched room: her "home".  
  
====*====  
  
"What is that smell?" Marche asked, pinching his nose. The rest of his clan was following his example as a draft of foul-smelling air blew through the top of the cavern. Darcie knew the scent immediately. It was the smell of something burning after Carrot blasted it with acid.  
  
"Carrot's nearby," was all she could say as she began to run, not caring to hold her nose. She would bring back Carrot safe and sound, and that would be the end of this escapade. Then she would return to a beaming Lady Nanabu and resolve this all. However, she would miss her moment in the glory of being liked when in Clan Nutsy, an experience she would never forget.  
  
Marche and the others followed the nimble Viera's trail, which ended up in a large city square dimly lit by the light of a fading sun. The center plaza was the source of all the foul-smelling air, and Marche approached it curiously. His gaze fell upon two ends of some sort of cloak, which were emitting foul wafts of steam. With a groan, he picked them up and showed them to Darcie.  
  
"This is Carrot's saliva, all right," she said, then tossed them over her shoulder into a dark abyss behind her. "She must have deep-fried some fiend that tried to attack her. Let me tell you, Carrot is not a Malboro to be taken lightly. Just a couple days ago, my friend Madeline got a smelly experience after taunting Carrot. Carrot decided to blast her in the face with a ball of slime."  
  
"That doesn't sound too pleasant, kupo," Montblanc said, his voice squeaky. "I never did like Malboros. They are so large, kupo, and scary!"  
  
"Don't worry, Montblanc," assured Ritz with a smile. "We'll keep you from harm from this Carrot."  
  
Darcie smiled, and then glanced at a door that was slightly open. "Do you think we should knock before we enter her house?" Shara asked. Darcie grinned, and then replied negatively.  
  
"Guys, it's time to hunt some Malboro."  
  
====*====  
  
Carrot growled as the finally shoved over the stone altar, which crumpled on the floor in mossy shards. She rammed into the pews and crushed each and every statue, her desire to destroy the entire place growing by the minute. However, in the middle of picking up a statue of Mateus, which was now covered in thick jade moss, she heard the door open and then she saw them. It was the servants, no doubt about it! She growled, warning them to go away and leave her alone.  
  
"She's not herself," Darcie whispered. "She's obviously turned over a new leaf. That's the only explanation I have to be watching her desecrate her own home!"  
  
"It is peculiar behavior," Ezel said. "I do believe Carrot is finally standing up to something. Maybe she is revolting against her own instinct? It's a mixed emotion, I know, but there is no other explanation. Carrot must be challenging her own instinct to a battle, and she is trying to eradicate it by destroying her only reason to follow it."  
  
"Wow," Darcie said, the explanation the wise Nu Mou had just given her rather taking her powerfully. "How do you know that much about Malboro behavior?"  
  
"I studied Beastmastery at the Cadoan Magic Academy," Ezel said, blushing. "I never expected it to have a use such as this, though. I specialized in Monster Psychology, if you couldn't all ready tell."  
  
Darcie couldn't reply because she was knocked to the ground by a whack of Carrot's tentacles. She was in such an angry state she couldn't seem to focus on what she was attacking, because she began to beat the wall and spray it with saliva.  
  
Shara nocked an arrow into her bow, firing a true shot at Carrot's back. The Malboro turned on her, beating her with angry tentacles before Shara could react. Immediately she was knocked to the ground and covered with a slimy glaze and Carrot began to hop on her stomach, beating her.  
  
"Shara!" Ritz shouted, lunging at Carrot with her graceful Femme Fatale. Carrot reacted first, however, knocking the blade away and sending Ritz flying into a wall. Ritz landed in a drowsy heap next to broken statue of Famfrit, narrowly dodging a rather sharp piece.  
  
Montblanc raised his hands, weaving his masterful paws in an attempt to stop Carrot from moving entirely. However, before he could do so Carrot crept up from behind him, and then hopped on top of him, nearly smothering the poor Moogle. Shara, now covered in slime, was now unconscious from the smell and the pain.  
  
"Silver moon, crescent moon! Entwine your sleepy threads into all who wish to harm! Azoth!" Ezel shouted as the sleepy spell shot at Carrot. Carrot shrugged it off immediately, then turned on him and leaving another unconscious clansman in her wake. Ezel attempted to beat her back with his Vesper, but Carrot grabbed the mace and threw it to the other side of the room before toppling the Nu Mou to the ground, glazing him with her smelly slime.  
  
"Stop it, Carrot!" Darcie shouted, but it was too late. Carrot was turning upon Darcie now. Darcie slashed with her rapier, leaving a small scratch on one eye. A now infuriated Carrot turned upon the Red Mage; however she was not down and out like the others. She had grown slightly immune to the drowsing effect of her stench now.  
  
Carrot was now heading for Marche, who was holding the recommended rusty spear in his hands, ready to strike. However, he was in a disadvantageous position: a corner. Carrot closed in on him, eyes glazed with morbid delight, a feeling Darcie had never seen on Carrot, a feeling that frightened her.  
  
"Marche, throw me the spear!" Darcie whispered. Marche looked at Darcie, then nodded his head and threw the spear at her. She nimbly caught it just as Carrot initiated her attack.  
  
"I'm sorry, Carrot," Darcie said as she thrust the spear right through Carrot's back, instantly causing a pool of blood to gush from the wound. The battle was over. 


	7. Home

Hey! This is Famfrit! I am planning for this to be the last installment of Carrot's Homecoming, so I hope you will enjoy it and the twist I have in store! This chapter is also most likely going to be shorter than all the others, but I don't know how it's going to end up. Who knows what this crazy mind of mine is thinking? Anyways, please enjoy and please review! Also, I do not own Square Enix or Final Fantasy Tactics Advance.  
  
====*====  
  
"There, there, that's all better now, isn't it?" Ezel said as he stroked Carrot's head. The pleased Malboro let out a delighted gurgle as Darcie applied another X-Potion to the spear wound. Finally, the shimmering remedies took their affect and Carrot was fully cured. She let out a pleased gurgle and wiggled her front tentacles merrily, almost like when she was playing with the pile of weeds.  
  
"You sure are good with animals, kupo," Montblanc chimed in with an excited squeal. Ezel grinned as he petted Carrot's head affectionately.  
  
"I all ready told you about my experiences in the Cadoan Magic Academy, didn't I?" Ezel asked, holding up his Vesper and slowly rotating to get a glance from every angle. "Boy, you sure did beat this baby up, didn't you Carrot?"  
  
The Vesper's middle point was slightly bent, and there were two noticeable black scratches on the handle. The left point of the mace's end was also slightly chipped. "Maybe I'd be better off with the Cactus Stick," Ezel said with a chuckle. "Don't know why I didn't decide to use it in the first place."  
  
Darcie watched a bit as Marche and Ritz conversed. Darcie had to suppress a giggle. It was funny how they seemed so shy around each other, but at critical moments you could've sworn they were boyfriend and girlfriend they were so-what was the word she was looking for-affectionate.  
  
"I was really worried about you during the battle," Marche said to Ritz. Ritz blushed a bit.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Marche. It was you I was worried about, being in that corner and all," Ritz said. Before she could finish her remark off with a giggle, Marche kissed her softly on the cheek. Her face flared up like a fireball as she turned away, but she did not giggle nor was she appalled. Shara and Darcie couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"What's so funny, kupo?" Montblanc inquired, looking up at the two laughing Vieras. Darcie merely pointed in Ritz's direction, as the pigment of the redhead's face was identical to the pigment of her hair. Marche was seemingly speaking to himself, obviously telling himself that what he had done was reckless. But just when everyone least expected it, Ritz kissed him back, this time on the lips. Now even Ezel was laughing.  
  
"Why are you guys laughing?" Ritz asked, and then her face flared up again upon seeing Shara point to her face.  
  
"Smoochie-smoochie, kupo!" Montblanc teased as he fell to the ground, roaring with laughter. Darcie was afraid that Mt. Ritz was about to erupt.  
  
"Guys, be quiet," Marche tried to say in a commanding voice, but it got squeezed to a mousy squeal, one that made even Ritz began to laugh. Even Carrot began to gurgle with laughter, eyes bright with enjoyment.  
  
"Let's go back to Cyril," Darcie said, and everyone agreed, still grinning.  
  
====*====  
  
Lady Nanabu ran outside, her intricate robe blowing wildly in the wind as she ran out to greet Carrot. The Malboro was happy to see Lady Nanabu, and there was no urge of instinct to tell her that she was supposed to be in Jagd Helje, which made her overjoyed. She was sick of instinct; she just wanted to be loved.  
  
"How's my little Carrot doing?" Lady Nanabu said with a laugh as Donovan and the others walked out from the house. Even Nono decided to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
"Montblanc!" Nono cried, seeing his elder brother amongst the rescuers. "Clan Nutsy saves the day again, kupo!"  
  
"Yes, hurray for Clan Nutsssy!" Donovan cheered, and even Madeline joined in with the merrymaking, a smile on her usually pallid face.  
  
An hour later, Carrot was happily eating a freshly prepared Chocoboro Pudding (that was the name Donovan decided to give Carrot's favorite treat) with a happy gurgle. Montblanc, Nono, and Lini were all chatting happily upon the business of gadgets and gizmos back home in Baguba. Darcie, Shara, Ritz, and Madeline were all talking about the latest Ivalice rumors, and Arthur and Ezel talked about Beastmastery back in the Cadoan Magic Academy. Lady Nanabu and Marche eagerly spoke about the journeys of Clan Nutsy while Donovan intently listened in.  
  
Afterwards, Lady Nanabu hastily organized a formal dinner on the balcony overlooking the west courtyard, which gave a perfect view of Jagd Helje and the Koringwood. Off in the distance one could also see Siena Gorge, and farther to the north you could barely make out the tops of the buildings in Cyril and the merry smoke rising from the pub. Below the Chocobos were making their evening stroll while elegantly galloping as daintily as horses down the fields, careful not to step on the flowerbeds. Ezel was commanding them from atop the balcony in a graceful symphony of Beastmastery, while Montblanc decided to ruin it all by sending them in all directions with a swift call of Chocobo Rush.  
  
"I would like to propose a toast," Lady Nanabu addressed, and everyone looked up to the mistress of the house. "To home, that we may all find where we belong."  
  
"To home!" everyone cheered in unison and the clinging of glasses was just as soothing as Montblanc's taps with his War Trumpet. The night was upon the Nanabu household.  
  
Clan Nutsy decided to spend the night at the household in the guestrooms, which had been hastily prepared by Deiter, Spengler, and Monica. Unlike most nights, Darcie slept deeply, mostly because the sleep she had gotten previously was so little. Madeline and Arthur sleep just as soundly after a midnight snack of cookies, eagerly donated by a willing Montblanc.  
  
The morning was a sad one. Everyone wept as they bid each other farewell, including Montblanc and Nono. However, something quite peculiar happened. As Lady Nanabu wished Marche farewell, she approached Darcie to the side of everyone else.  
  
"How did you enjoy yourself on that mission, Darcie?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"Rather well, in fact," Darcie said with a grin. "It was a lot of fun, now that I think of it."  
  
"I've been thinking, Darcie," Lady Nanabu said, "that maybe your calling- your home-is not here. Maybe your home is with Clan Nutsy. Maybe you were meant to be in a clan and fight and have all the splendors and glories of battle."  
  
"What are you saying?" Darcie asked, perplexed. "Are you allowing me to leave the household to join Clan Nutsy?"  
  
"That's what I'm trying to say, yes," Lady Nanabu said with a smile. "So, what do you say?"  
  
"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Darcie called out merrily, hugging her mistress tightly. "Let me go gather up my things. Oh, this is so wonderful!"  
  
Just as she called out, she looked into the eyes of Madeline and remembered all the playful times they'd shared. She looked at Donovan, who was smiling as he gazed at the flowers he had just planted. She looked at Lini, who was just as curious and quirky as always. She looked at Arthur, who was eying a cookie he had saved in his pocket.  
  
"Guys, I'm going to join Clan Nutsy," she said to her friends.  
  
"What? You can't leave, kupo!" Lini said sadly. "You are the most kupo Viera I've ever known! Oh, please don't leave, kupo!"  
  
"You are leaving, Darcccie?" Donovan said sadly. "I'll misss you dearly if you do. You've been like a sssister to me."  
  
"You're what?" Arthur called out, astounded. "You can't leave! Who would take care of Carrot if you left, hmmm? She only likes you now!"  
  
"Fine, go," Madeline said coldly. Darcie tried to gaze into her eyes, but she avoided them at all costs.  
  
"I only have a few minutes to go gather up my things," Darcie said sadly. "I won't be happy to leave, I'll tell you that much."  
  
Donovan, Lini, and Arthur followed Darcie inside where she began to gather her scant belongings including her formal and common servant's garments and the small pendant her parents had given her as a child. By the urging of Arthur, she took his cookie and wrapped it in a silk handkerchief. Donovan gave her a pressed Blue Rose, and Lini gave her a pair of his old glasses and a scrap of magic vellum with her name on it.  
  
As Darcie turned to leave, Madeline hugged her tightly. "I'll miss you, Darcie," she said with a grin. "I made something for you."  
  
Madeline pulled a crude imitation of Carrot out of her pocket, stitched hastily but still plump as a fat Chocobo. It was just a little stuffed likeness of the Malboro, but Darcie cherished it all the same. She shook hands with Madeline and waved goodbye, wiping back tears.  
  
Finally, she came upon the last place she would've wanted to go just a few days ago. She quietly crept inside into Carrot's room, tapping the Malboro on the shoulder. Carrot turned around with a happy gurgle.  
  
"Hey Carrot," she said, wiping back tears. "Look what Madeline made."  
  
She showed Carrot the crude impression Madeline had made of her. Carrot let out a happy gurgle, then touched the stuffed animal gingerly with a single tentacle. With slimy smile, Carrot looked up at Darcie. Maybe servants weren't so bad after all.  
  
"Goodbye, Carrot. I'll never forget you. You did the same thing I did: you found your true home," Darcie said. "I'll miss you."  
  
Darcie left the room silently, wiping the tears from her face. The small group of servants and Lady Nanabu were waiting at the entrance to the household, many of them crying, including Madeline.  
  
"Come back and visit, kupo!" Lini cried out, wiping his glasses.  
  
"Yes, we'll bake some fresh cookies!" Arthur called out after him.  
  
"And I will make sssome Chocoboro Pudding and we'll have a cccelebration!" Donovan called out with a grin.  
  
"I'll miss you!" Madeline cried out, crying and smiling all at once.  
  
"We'll all miss you, Darcie," Lady Nanabu said, tears streaming down her tan Viera face. "You will never be forgotten. You will always be welcome in my household. Now go on, you don't want to be late!"  
  
Darcie gave Lady Nanabu a quick hug, looked back at the house, and then ran to catch up with Clan Nutsy. She had finally done it, just like stinky Carrot. She had found her calling, just as Carrot had found her calling. They had both found their refuge: they had both found home. 


End file.
